the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Mr.Orwell
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nieuw-Nederland ahoy page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 03:22, September 26, 2016 (UTC) New start Fancy setting up a new leadership early next month if the old leaders don't return? I am running for an adoption request and If I get it you will become a bureaucrat to, since I would need a deputy. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 04:01, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Adoption I told wikia about it.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 19:27, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Nieuw-Nederland ahoy I agree about active racism in 1912. The statement was unclear, since I was referring to inter-player racism towards each other, not racist events in the game. Feel free to use the KKK, Hitler and Apartheid in the game. I have clarified the statement to reflect the intended target. Thanks for spotting it.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 16:28, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Nieuw-Nederland ahoy The game has just started. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 20:22, October 16, 2016 (UTC) YWP You were promoted!Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 16:49, October 20, 2016 (UTC) News just in! The wiki will soon face a revamping, so it will be chaotic for a while! Game play will restart in 3 days timeChiltern Hills1 (talk) 19:15, October 20, 2016 (UTC) I have finished the revamp.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 05:44, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :The game has re-started.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:17, October 25, 2016 (UTC) New Netherlands New turn started!Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:19, October 30, 2016 (UTC) We could move the game to Map Game Wiki, it has more players! Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 01:33, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Those babbling idiots who tried to set up the CMPGW or what ever they thought there take on the TSPTF was have left, or shut up. We have played some turns so we have a advantage over them when they join any how (sly singer).Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 01:33, October 30, 2016 (UTC) I have plans to move it over after the end of WW1 (1918.5). There will be more European nations (as in OTL), your Australia will be awesome, My Turkey will be a bit bigger than OTL Turkey. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:19, October 30, 2016 (UTC) *''The game closed due to lack of players, so it has migrated to Map Game Wiki and restarts on Nov' 10th.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 18:49, November 4, 2016 (UTC)'' MGW's Europa Gloria (Map Game) If Portugal's small foray in to OTL DRC zone caused it's colonial uprising\implosion, why did Austro-Hungary get away with it? I think the Mod did not see Germany's land claim at the time, then denied when asked about it since the Council of Europe did not respond at the time and he only said about when Germany told him off for missing it out. Why did the mod controlled part of the world attack Britain and Portugal over the OTL DRC zone invasion, but left only Germany and Portugal to take on Austria-Hungary since the mod only states declared war and did nothing to help Germany and\or Portugal. I'm confused by it and that is why I left, the rules are vague rather than just ASB.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 15:23, November 19, 2016 (UTC) hey whats your email since im ban for some bullshit reson can you post for me Bibleboyd316 (talk) 02:03, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Bibleboyd316 (talk) 23:32, January 30, 2017 (UTC) cirm just tell him to unban me on alt or im just going to keep makeing more accounts simple as that